The existing steam ironing machine comprises a housing and a spray head, a heating chamber is formed in the housing, water is directly filled in the heating chamber, the water in the heating chamber is heated by a heating element at the bottom of the heating chamber into steam which can iron clothes, and the steam is sprayed to unceasingly come into contact with clothes and soften the clothes so as to achieve the purpose of ironing; this kind of portable steam ironing machine is easy to have the problem of overtemperature during ironing and thus spoil the clothes, and it is also easy to cause water spray due to improper using angle and produce condensate water due to insufficient temperature of the ironing board.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a good steam ironing machine with multiple water inlet points and multi-cavity isolated water paths to overcome the above-mentioned problems.